csifandomcom-20200225-history
Hayden Michaels
Unnamed son Unnamed daughter |occupation = Hotel Manger |path = Budding Serial Killer Budding Serial Rapist Stalker |mo = Stabbing, preceded by rape |victims = 2 killed |status = Incarcerated |actor = David Newsom |appearance = Compulsion}}Hayden Michaels is a budding serial killer, rapist, and stalker who appeared in season five of CSI:Crime Scene Investigation. Background Little is known about his past however at some point he became the manager of The Four Aces Hotel in Las Vegas. In 1999, he began to stalk a flight attendant named Sue Stein and attempt to coerce her into having sex with him, though this was unsuccessful. As time went by he began to move close to the event of killing and raping her. Eventually, on May 12 that same year, he did rape her and stab her death in her hotel room, beginning his thirst for killing. Season Five Compulsion Almost six years later Michaels then found another woman to target who was also a guest at his hotel called Martha Krell. As Martha was proceeding to enter her room, he grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the room, he then proceeded to rape her multiple times before stabbing her several times. He then thoroughly cleans up the room to leave behind no evidence using bleach and other detergents, leaving behind only his semen which couldn't be traced due to him having a double vasectomy. As soon as the murder is called in, Michaels lies to Jim Brass saying that he had nothing to do with it and that he will help LVPD in anyway he can. He also tries to persuade Brass not to let the media discover the murder because it would be bad for his hotel however Brass ignores this. After Grissom and the rest of the team were at a dead end, they decided to check on the staff of the hotel who had access to bleach. It was then that Grissom discovered that Hayden had a double vasectomy due to his re-marriage, this causes Brass to arrest Hayden especially since he has access to the bleach but there is still little evidence against him. In the interrogation room, after Grissom describes how much of a psychopath Michaels is, Sara Sidle comes in and claims that the suitcase she is holding was a souvenir from his murder. Michaels becomes outraged and says that she couldn't take this souvenir from his car do this without a warrant. But then to his horror, Sara opens the suitcase to reveal a tape recorder. Sara reveals that the case is her own and that his reaction to the case is enough for them to actually get a real warrant and be able to search his car. They then search his car and find the real suitcase he stole as a souvenir of the murder. He is then incarcerated. Modus Operandi Hayden would target and stalk female flight attendants staying at local hotels. He followed them and forced them into their hotel rooms where he would undress them, put his hand over their mouths to silence them, rape them on their beds, putting a knife to their faces to threaten and control them and stab them at least a dozen times with the same knife. After killing his victims, he cleaned the room with bleach and deodorizers as a forensic-countermeasure. He would also take his victim's clothing and suitcases as he left the rooms as souvenirs. Known Victims *May 12, 1999: Sue Stein *March 9, 2005: Martha Krell Appearances Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Budding Serial Killers Category:Budding Serial Rapists Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Stalkers Category:Incarcerated